She Will Be Loved
by Terence Perry
Summary: Murdoc reunites with his troubled little sister Vanessa and even lets her live with him and the band. That's how Vanessa and 2d meet. Will something between them form, will Murdoc get upset if something does, and will Vanessa's ex be coming after her?
1. Chapter 1

Lunch at Kong Studios started out normally. Russel was making a sandwitch with about everything in it and making his bandmates a little disgusted as he put in pickle chips, a slice of cheese, mustard, pretzel sticks, lettuce, ham, bacon bits, a peice of pork, ketchup, a few olives, and some peanut butter. "I think I just lost my appetite." Murdoc stated as Russel took a bite out of his sandwitch.  
Russel replied by rolling his eyes. "Whatever man, it all goes down the same place."  
"You must learn to eat lighter Russel and healthier." Noodle said. "Here, have some of my sushi."  
"No thanks baby girl. I'm not really that fond of fish."  
The phone then started to ring.  
"Please let me get that." Murdoc said. "It'll be better then watching Russ eating so much crap."  
Russel just scoffed at the bass player.  
"Hello, Murdoc Niccals here." Murdoc said into the phone.  
"Murdoc?" A female voice from the other end of the phone said. "It's me, Vanessa."  
Murdoc's eyes widened a bit when the girl said her name. "Nessie?"  
"Yes Murdoc it's Nessie. Listen, I ran away. I finally left James."  
"You serious, you finally left that bloke?" Murdoc said in disbelief.  
"I feel stupid, I should've listened to you and left his ass a long time ago."  
"It's all right Nessie. At least you did leave him. Better late than never. But where will you be staying?"  
"I don't know. Maybe some motel or something. Just until I get a decent job so I could get my own place."  
"No way Nessa. I won't let you do that." Murdoc said. "Where are you right now? I'm going to go pick you up."

Murdoc drove as quickly as he could to the bus station. He had just left Kong without telling the band what was going on, leaving them with confused expressions on each of their faces. Murdoc didn't have time to tell them. He wanted pick up Vanessa immediately. He was scared whenever she was by herself. She might've been old enough to take care of herself but she was Murdoc's little sister, (well, half sister actually) he had to be protective of her.  
Murdoc's father Jacob was known for his womanizing and he had had a one night stand with a female neighbor, resulting with the woman being pregnant. Murdoc never knew the woman's name, all he knew about her was that she left Vanessa with Jacob because the woman didn't want her husband to find out about the affair. Jacob didn't want to raise Vanessa however, he already had two sons (Murdoc and his older brother Hannibal) and thought that was enough. Murdoc and his brother Hannibal ended up taking care of her. It was even Murdoc who gave her the name Vanessa. Although the fourteen and sixteen year old couldn't really get along with each other, Murdoc and Hannibal loved their baby sister and always took care of her. The two brothers taught her how to walk, how to talk, how to read, they even played her some of their favorite music, which she loved very much.  
When Vanessa was six, Murdoc and Hannibal were already out of the house and she was living all alone with Jacob. She hated living with him. For one thing, she didn't know much about him since he never really wanted to be involved in her life, and when Jacob had no other choice but to raise her, he was very cruel to her. Jacob never showed Vanessa the love her brothers showed her. One night, when Vanessa was sixteen, a drunk Jacob had came into her room and raped her. That was the last straw for Vanessa. She left Jacob a few weeks later and ended up living with Murdoc. Vanessa loved living with her brother. He helped her get a decent job and even helped Vanessa pay for college.  
Things between them were great, until James came into the picture. James was a boy that Vanessa had met in college. She thought he was pretty cute and they eventually hooked up. The relationship was well for a while, until one day James and Vanessa got into a big argument and it ended with James punching Vanessa hard in the face and kicking her over and over. Vanessa cried herself to sleep that night. James apologized the next day by giving Vanessa a small bouquet of flowers. Things between the couple went on that way for months. Murdoc had found out when he walked in on James slapping Vanessa hard in the face. Vanessa had never seen Murdoc so angry. He punched, kicked, and slapped James until Vanessa screamed for Murdoc to stop. She told Murdoc how it wasn't any of his business and that James only hitted her because she deserved it. Then Vanessa said something she thought she would never say to one of her brothers.  
"I hate you. Stay out of my life."  
And that was the last thing Vanessa had said to Murdoc.  
But Vanessa had now finally left James and was willing to make up with Murdoc. There wasn't anything else that Murdoc wanted more.

Murdoc searched around the bus station for Vanessa until he finally saw her on a bench reading a book. Murdoc smiled when she saw her.  
"She always has her face in a book." Murdoc said to himself.  
Time had not change Vanessa. Her light brown hair was still the same medium length and her forehead was still covered by her bangs. Her skin was a light tan and her face was round like that of a child. Her eyes were a wonderful hazel brown. When Vanessa was small, her eyes were always full of happiness and joy. But as she got older, the only things Murdoc saw in her eyes were sadness and hope. The only thing different about Vanessa was a tattoo on her right arm. It was of a black dragon soaring through the sky that was Vanessa's arm.  
"Nessie." Murdoc called out to his sister.  
Vanessa looked up to see who was calling her. And when she saw Murdoc, she did something Murdoc hadn't seen her do for a long time: she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this your geep Mudsy?" Vanessa asked as she pointed at the Gorillaz geep.  
Murdoc nodded his head yes. "Yep, it sure is. Ain't she a beauty?"  
"It sure is. I recognize it from the 19-2000 video."  
"I didn't know you listened to my music."  
"Are you kidding?" Vanessa said. "You and the Gorillaz are the freakin' shizney! You made the right choice when you said you wanted to be a musician."  
Murdoc smiled. It warmed his heart that Vanessa looked up to him. She always respected and believed in Murdoc's dreams and goals. And she would always tell him how proud she was everytime he accomplished something.  
"Say, do you mind if I drive the geep Mudsy? You know how I am with cars."  
Murdoc did know. Vanessa always had a love for cars. She knew more about them than he and Hannibal. Being the only female in a household full of males could unfeminize a lot of girls.  
"I don't know Nessie." Murdoc said. "It'd be kind of weird for my little sister to drive me home."  
"Oh Murdoc, quit being such a baby and give me the keys."  
Murdoc took the keys out of his pocket. "All right, here you go."  
But before Vanessa could grab them, Murdoc snatched the keys away from her and laugh.  
"Ha ha, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? Man, I thought you knew me better than that."  
"Aww come on Murdoc, just hand me the keys."  
Vanessa tried to take the keys away from Murdoc but he raised his arm up above his head with the keys dangling from his hand. Vanessa went on her tippy toes to reach but it still didn't work.  
"Damn it Murdoc," Vanessa said. "Why do you have to be so tall?"  
"I'm actually average height love. You're just so short."  
Vanessa tried reaching for the keys again but she was still, like Murdoc said, a bit too short.  
"If you want the keys," Murdoc said. "You must first tell me who's the most handsomest and coolest man ever."  
Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Come on Mudsy, we're too old for this."  
Murdoc just continued to smile. "I'm waiting."  
Vanessa gave out a big sigh as a sign of her impatience. "I don't know, is it Ozzy Osbourne?"  
"Now you know that's not the right answer." said Murdoc.  
"Okay, is it Murdoc Niccals?"  
Murdoc pretented to be in complete excitement. "Why you're absolutely right."  
He then handed Vanessa the keys to the geep. "Knock yourself out love."

"So which way do I go Mudsy?" Vanessa asked as she drove through Essex.  
"You make a right over there," Murdoc instructed. "Drive around the nearest corner, and then Kong Studios will be a few streets ahead."  
A speeding truck drove pass them, almost hitting the side of the geep.  
"Hey, why don't you slow down a bit you damn bastard!" Vanessa yelled to the truck.  
Murdoc laughed. "Yeah we are definately related."  
Vanessa smiled at him and laughed as well. She turned on the radio and she and Murdoc got excited when the Clash's London Calling started playing. They started bobbing their heads as they sang along to the song.  
"London calling to the faraway towns," Vanessa sang. "Now war is declared and battle come down."  
"London calling to the underworld," Murdoc smiled as he sang his favorite lyrics to the song. "Come out of the cupboard you boys and girls."  
The two of them continued to sing along as they stuck out the devil horns and bobbed their heads.  
"Ah, that's such a great song." Vanessa said once the song was done.  
"Don't forget who taught you how to love that band."  
"You always did have good taste in music."  
A silence then fell between them. The only sound was the radio playing an unknown rock song. The silence was then broken by Vanessa.  
"Mudsy."  
"Yes love."  
"I've missed you."  
"I missed you too Nessie." Murdoc said. "Four years is a long time ain't it?"  
"It sure is." Vanessa said.  
"The last time you talked to me, I was sure that you were never going to speak to me again."  
Murdoc looked so sad saying this. Vanessa may have been his half sister but she was the only one that he considered family. Vanessa was his sister, his only family, and most likely his best friend. And he didn't want her hating him. He loved her so much. He never showed more kindness or cared more for anyone else.  
"I didn't mean what I said Mudsy," Vanessa said. "I was just mad that's all."  
"You had so much venom in your voice though. It kind of hurt me."  
"Murdoc listen, I could never hate you. Even if I wanted to and if I could, it wouldn't be forever. How can I hate you? You raised me when Jacob didn't. You taught me everything I know. And everytime I was in a bad situation, I always heard your voice telling me what to do because you showed me what's right and wrong. You're the only family I have. I love you Mudsy. You can be a bit overprotective sometimes, but you're my brother, it's normal."  
Murdoc smiled at what Vanessa said. He hoped that every word was true. He also hoped that everything between them would be like how it used to.  
Vanessa smiled but it was more to herself. She meant everything she said and she was glad to be reuniting with Murdoc. He was the only family she had. Vanessa never knew her mother, her father Jacob never cared about her, and her other half brother Hannibal was gone. Murdoc was literally all Vanessa had and she liked it that way. He was all she needed. When Murdoc left home when she was six, Vanessa could still vividly remember how devasted she was.

* * * *Flashback* * * *  
1986 "I don't want you to leave Mudsy." Vanessa whined as Murdoc continued to pack up his things.  
"I'm sorry Nessie. I don't want to leave you either but I'm twenty years old, I'm a grown up now. It's time for me to leave."  
"You don't have to leave. You could be a grown up and stay here."  
Murdoc laughed and patted his little sister's head. "I can't stay here forever love. I have to go and start a new life of my own." Vanessa pouted. "You're going to leave me like Hannibal did." Vanessa then started to cry. She usually did when she mentioned her eldest brother.  
When Hannibal got into an argument with Jacob, Jacob got so furious and pushed him down the stairs, resulting with Hannibal having a broken neck. He was eighteen, he had plan on going to college that day.  
"Aww Nessie come here." Murdoc came to Vanessa's height and opened his arms for her. Vanessa walked towards him and then was trapped in his embrace. "Just because I'm leaving home, that doesn't mean I'm leaving you forever. Listen, pretty soon you're going to grow up into a beautiful young woman and you'll leave this place as well. And you can see me anytime you want."  
"I don't want to live with Jacob though." Vanessa said. "He doesn't care about me or love me like you and Hannibal. And I don't know anything about him."  
"Well I'll tell you one thing, Jacob hates a cry baby so you better toughen up and smile."  
"I don't want to smile though."  
Murdoc started to playfully smirk. "Well then, this looks like a job for the tickle monster."  
"No!" Vanessa sqealed as Murdoc "attacked" her to the ground. Vanessa laughed so hard as she was attacked by tickles, she could barely breath. "You better watch yourself tickle monster." Vanessa said between breaths. "Or I'll get your sister Tickle Monster Jr. on you."  
Murdoc pretended to be in deep fear. "Oh no Nessie, don't get Tickle Monster Jr. She's evil."  
Vanessa started to growl and clawed at Murdoc playfully. She then jumped on him and attacked him like he did. And then the two started a tickle fight.

Murdoc and Vanessa continued to laugh as they sat on the floor. Murdoc smiled at Vanessa as she sat on his lap. Vanessa smiled backed at him and then wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I love you Mudsy."  
"I love you too Nessie."  
* * * *End of Flashback* * * *

"Hey Nessie stop." Vanessa heard Murdoc's voice say. "We're here."  
Vanessa shook her head as she came back to reality and hit the brakes and the geep stopped right in front of Kong Studios. "Nice place." she said as she took a good look at the house on top of the hill and then a look at the graveyard.  
"Welcome home." Murdoc said.  
Vanessa smiled. She never really called anyplace home. Except when she lived with Hannibal and Murdoc throughout her childhood and when she lived with Murdoc through her young adult life.  
Her heart started to fill up with hope as she gave out a big sigh. "Home."


End file.
